Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of reward-based metrics to select sleep states for computing platforms.
Discussion
In conventional mobile computing platforms, sleep states may be used to reduce power consumption and extend battery life. The determination of whether to enter a given sleep state may be limited to making a prediction as to whether a known timer interrupt will occur prior to the energy break even time of the sleep state, wherein the prediction can be corrected based on the historical success of past predictions. Such an approach may have a negative impact on energy efficiency and performance in certain circumstances.